


nighttime fools

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris is a good friend, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Groping, Hints of Smut, Humor, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Public Sex, Random OCs - Freeform, Romance, attempts at it anyway, by an overzealous police officer, getting caught, lol, or an attempt at it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “This is such a bad idea,” Leon laughed, his voice hoarse and low in such a delicious way that Piers wanted to do unimaginable things to him. Granted, pretty mucheverythingabout Leon made him want to do that but still, his point stood. “What is it about you that makes all of my rationality fly out of the window?”-Or the one wherein Piers and Leon get arrested for public indecency. It’s not their fault, honest.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	nighttime fools

**Author's Note:**

> …so I blame this on the 3 am phone call with Tatsu, bc that’s when we started talking about Piers and Leon getting arrested for public indecency and _obviously_ I had to write it, then. What other choice did I have???

In all honesty, Piers didn’t really know what had happened. He’d been supposed to go out for lunch with a bunch of the guys, but one by one they had canceled, with increasingly weird excuses. As if they couldn’t just say they didn’t feel like it. Then it had been just him and Chris, until Claire had mysteriously appeared there to share their table, and after that it felt to Piers like he barely blinked and he was alone with her.

Piers felt kind of ambushed, really. It was all so convenient. Claire must’ve planned this, and that thought alone was unsettling enough to make Piers squirm a little in his seat. “Where did you say Chris went?” he asked, glancing around, hoping that he’d see Chris somewhere close and that he hadn’t been cruelly abandoned here.

“I didn’t,” Claire gave her nonchalant non-reply, her gaze fixed on him. She’d leaned her elbows on the table, her chin propped up onto her hands, and she leaned in a little further over the table as if assessing him. “Is that what you’re wearing for your hot date?”

“What?” That now came out of absolutely nowhere. Piers glanced down at his green t-shirt and the BSAA jacket, frowning in confusion. “No!” This _definitely_ wasn’t what he’d planned on wearing, seriously, he’d tried on three different outfits – _fine_ , six different outfits and he still wasn’t sure which one to pick because he just wanted Leon to look at him like he had the first night they’d gone out together, all open interest and thinly veiled arousal. But how the hell did Claire even know that they had a date tonight? And why was she interrogating him on his clothing choices?

It was all so very weird, it felt like somehow Piers had teleported into some alternate reality where lunch with Claire was a common thing instead of something that made him feel like he was a kid who’d been sent to the principal’s office.

Then suddenly, Piers had no idea how or why, he was pouring his heart out at Claire. Was a dinner and a movie too old fashioned? Was it too boring? Would Leon hate it? They’d been going out for a while now Piers really should’ve put more thought into coming up with something more exciting, holy god, would it be too late to cancel and come up with something else? And what the hell was he supposed to wear, anyway, he didn’t want to look like he tried too hard but he did want to look like he put some effort into it, and he really only wanted Leon to agree on another date after this too.

After Piers was done with his monologue he kept his gaze directed to his plate, moving the carrots around with his fork as suddenly he had no appetite for anything. He didn’t dare to look up at Claire, afraid of what he’d see. She was probably judging him for being so damn lame, and she’d be right to do it, too. “I’m— just ignore that. I’m fine,” he lied, hoping she’d let him save face. 

Claire sighed, an exaggerated and frustrated sound. “You’ve been dating for… how long?”

“About two months, I don’t know,” Piers answered, like the lying liar he had apparently suddenly become. He knew _exactly_ how long it had been, it’d been sixty-eight days since their first date, seventy-two since he’d blubbered out the ‘please go out with me’ that hadn’t exactly been as suave as he’d aimed for. He risked a glance up at Claire, and to his surprise, he didn’t find her staring at him in disappointment. 

Instead Claire’s face softened into a smile. “I wanted to give you the whole ‘what are your intentions regarding my son’ speech. But I think I already got my answer.” 

Piers sighed, leaned back in his seat and abandoned his half-eaten food. “I just want him to like me.” The words were muttered so silently he half-expected that Claire didn’t even hear him. Maybe that would’ve been for the better. He did sound like a lovesick teenager.

Surprisingly, Claire reached forward, patting his forearm in a soothing gesture. “You’ve had what, a dozen dates already? I think it’s safe to say he likes you.”

Immediately the words made Piers perk up. “You think so?” 

Claire rolled her eyes. “I know so. God, you’re such idiots, both of you.” She fell silent for a second but then went on in a tone firmer than before. “Look, I’ll spell it out for you, this once, because I’m just that nice. I’ve known Leon for ages, and I’ve never seen him this unbearably _giddy_. He _likes you_. Probably more than I’ve ever seen him like anyone. So if you break his heart I will break your _bones_.”

“Fair enough,” Piers agreed to the threat. Somehow he couldn’t stop grinning, downright goofily.

Hell to the yes, Leon _liked him_!

*

The date was old-fashioned and cliché, but the dinner was good and the movie was bad enough that neither of them felt bad for missing half of it when they got distracted by each other in the back row of the movie theater. Even as they walked out into the crisp night air, they were walking so close their shoulders kept brushing with each step they took, and Piers couldn’t have covered up how happy he felt even if he’d tried.

Thankfully Leon seemed to be enjoying this equally much, at least if the way he was smiling nonstop was any indication. 

It all felt so unreal, so… so much like a dream, that Piers couldn’t help but burst out a “How the hell is this even happening? I mean. You’re… _you_ , and I’m… _me_.” He grimaced a little at how weird he sounded, and for a second he hoped that the ground might just swallow him up and save him all the mortification of being so lame. He gave what he hoped was a noncommittal shrug, smiling sheepishly at the older man. “I’m just. Really happy that you agreed to go out with me. Again.”

Leon shook his head, laughing. “You have no idea how into you I am, do you?” He looked at the younger man curiously in the dim light of the streetlamps they were passing as they walked through the park along the winding, narrow paths. “Let me tell you a secret. I had a dirty, _dirty_ dream about you last night.”

“You did?” Piers asked, eyes flying wide in surprise. Yet he couldn’t deny that he was extremely pleased about this new bit of information, a grin already spreading free on his face as he nudged the other man with his elbow. “C’mon. Tell me. Maybe we can make that dream become reality.”

There was a clear, distinct blush on Leon’s cheeks and it looked so damn adorable that Piers knew right then and there that he would do absolutely anything and everything the man would ask him to do. Goddamnit, when the hell had he fallen in _this deep_? “No,” Leon answered petulantly, “I’m not going to share, it’s embarrassing.”

“ _C’mon_ ,” Piers tried, “I want to know! And how do you know I won’t be into it if you don’t tell me?”

“Okay just don’t laugh at me, asshole,” Leon muttered, reaching out to punch Piers’ shoulder lightly. He ducked his head, half-hiding behind a veil of hair, but when he peeked at Piers he was grinning, a familiar sparkle in his eyes. “We were at some party, and you pulled me aside and gave me one hell of a blowjob right there behind some curtain, where anyone could’ve walked in and seen, okay?” He paused for a second, giving a small shrug and a chuckle. “I didn’t even know that semi-public sex was a thing for me.”

“I could do that,” Piers promised immediately, before he even thought about it. Already as he spoke, he could feel his cheeks and his neck heating up, embarrassed at the mere thought of what he was promising. But aside that there was a spark of excitement growing in the pit of his stomach, swirling out of control, and maybe the whole semi-public sex thing was more of a turn on for him, too, than he’d thought. 

So he backed Leon up into the sort-of-shelter provided by the leafage of the trees and bushes next to the walkpath. “Let me do that,” he breathed out right against Leon’s mouth, and if he hadn’t been so eager he might’ve been a tiny little bit embarrassed about the way he sounded so needy, “right here. Now.”

“This is such a bad idea,” Leon laughed, his voice hoarse and low in such a delicious way that Piers wanted to do unimaginable things to him. Granted, pretty much _everything_ about Leon made him want to do that but _still_ , his point stood. “What is it about you that makes all of my rationality fly out of the window?” As he spoke he brushed his fingers over Piers’ temples and to the back of his head, until he could use the grip to pull him in for a messy, eager kiss. 

Happily Piers kissed him back, pressed closer until Leon was trapped between him and the wide trunk of the closest tree. He’d already managed to fumble Leon’s pants open, too, and shamelessly dipped his left hand in them, eager to touch. “I’m just that charming,” Piers answered easily, belatedly, as soon as the kiss finally broke. “Or then you were never that rational to begin with.”

“That is a fair point,” Leon admitted, and his grin didn’t falter even when a low moan spilled from his throat and he bucked into the warm hand palming his dick. “After all,” he breathed out, “I was kind of the one who suggested this.”

It was such a stupid idea and they both knew it. Sure the park was empty and there was absolutely no one around. Sure it was dark, the closest streetlamp casting a yellow glow into their direction so that they were mostly hidden in the shadows and behind the tree they were leaning against. But still? Public sex had never been anything Piers had considered in his _life_. 

And yet here he was, about to go down on Leon, right here, right now. He stole another one of those deep, toe-curling kisses that he couldn’t get enough of, that he hoped he’d be privileged to get for a long time to come. Somehow he managed to tug Leon’s pants down enough to free his erection, and eagerly gave it several hasty strokes. 

As soon as they parted for breath, Leon grinned brightly and Piers couldn’t help but be thoroughly charmed. Hell yes he was doing this. Hell _yes_! So he dipped lower, bent his knees to get down on the soft soil, when a strange voice startled him.

“Oh, isn’t it _Kennedy_?”

Piers froze mid-movement, his heartbeat picking up the second he realized they’d been caught. He literally had his fingers around Leon’s dick, there was no way that any of this could be explained away as anything else than what it was. He already had one knee on the ground and it was so painfully obvious what he’d been about to do. 

Groaning Leon thudded his head against the tree, eyes closed for a second. Then he opened them and looked over Piers’ head, at the officer that was walking towards them. “Murray. Fancy seeing you here.” He was a tad breathless, still, but the displeasure was as clear in his voice as on his face. 

Leon nudged Piers’ wrist a little, and only now Piers actually had the sense to _let go of him_ , allowing him to tuck himself back into his pants. He looked surprisingly casual about this all, but his hand did find its way onto Piers’ shoulder, as if in search for support. 

The man that stepped right next to them was a little shorter than Leon, stocky and muscled, and the way he was grinning was downright _gleeful_. “Shouldn’t an upstanding citizen like you know that it’s illegal to hire a hooker, right here at the park in full view of anyone walking by?” He looked like he was enjoying this more than he probably should, like he’d won the friggin’ lottery or something. 

“A hooker!?” Piers burst out indignantly. It was all he managed, though, as he stared at the policeman in utter slack-jawed disbelief. He wasn’t …well, the shirt he was wearing was see-through, sure, and his jeans a tad tighter than what was usual for him, but _still_. 

Leon squeezed Piers’ shoulder a little, as if to calm him down and ground him. He kept his eyes directed at the policeman, though, his voice level as he tried to negotiate. “Consider me warned, then. I learned my lesson, will never happen again.” He already straightened from where he’d been leaning against the trunk, but stopped in his tracks when the officer laughed. 

“No.” Murray shook his head, not even trying to hide his grin. “I’m taking you in. Turn around.”

*

“Well that was a first,” Piers groaned as he sat down on the bench next to Leon. He pulled one foot up onto the seat, and allowed his head to fall back to lean against the wall. “I’ve never been walked into the police station in handcuffs before.” His cheeks were still burning with embarrassment, the stubborn blush refusing to leave, no matter how much he was trying to will it down.

“Sorry,” Leon apologized immediately. He reached out and placed his hand on Piers’ knee, squeezing a little. “It’s my fault. Murray – the cop that brought us in? – we went to the academy together. And I caught him cheating in one of the tests, tattled on him and caused him to repeat the class.” He shrugged a little. “At least now I know he still holds a grudge.”

“ _Still_? For _that_?” Piers shook his head. “Like what, fifteen years later?”

“Seventeen,” Leon corrected, smiling sheepishly. 

“Whatever,” Piers grumbled. Unceremoniously he threw an arm around Leon’s shoulders and pulled him in, done with the way the other man looked so apologetic and even a tad bit nervous. There was really no reason for that. It wasn’t like Leon had been solely responsible for all of this. Piers could very well admit that he had been an equally willing participant in the proceedings. So, really, it was both their fault.

Obviously relieved, Leon allowed himself to be pulled in close, and he tilted his head enough to capture Piers’ lips with his own. For all that the kiss started out slow it quickly escalated, turned into something with even an edge of desperation to it. Leon turned around until he could practically straddle Piers’ thighs, and only then they realized what they were doing. 

Regretfully Leon pulled back, his fingertips drawing slow circles into the back of Piers’ neck as if he couldn’t keep himself from touching, at least a little. “Wanna vandalize the security cameras so that we can keep making out?” he joked, even if there might’ve been a tiny little part of him that actually really wanted to do that. 

Piers chuckled, leaning back against the wall. “Don’t keep tempting me. You’ll make a criminal out of me still.”

With a sigh Leon moved to sit beside Piers and sank against his side, shifting so that they were sitting there leaning on one another, in comfortable silence. There was no one else there, just the two of them behind bars, the muffled voices of the police officers carrying over from the next room. There was really nothing they could do but wait, huddled together on the frankly quite uncomfortable bench.

Honestly? It could’ve been worse.

*

The door clinked open and a young wiry officer stepped into the room, with a grumpy-looking Chris right on his heels. Granted, it was way past midnight and Leon had woken Chris up when he’d called him and asked him to bail them out. Tiredness was evident on Chris’ face, and the way he was glaring at the two in the cell was definitely annoyed, even if he seemed to be so exhausted that it kind of overpowered everything else.

“What the hell have you been up to?” Chris asked, not even glancing at the young officer who was fumbling with his keys to get the door of the cell open. “Or no, scratch that. I _know_ what you were doing, but what _the hell_ made you think it was a _good idea_?” He was shaking his head, looking every bit the frustrated father-figure that he probably felt like. 

The embarrassed blush was back in full force, coloring not only Piers’ cheeks but his neck too, and he kept staring down at the floor, unable to meet his Captain’s eyes. “Sorry?” he hazarded a guess, not really knowing what was expected of him. 

“To be fair,” Leon grinned sheepishly, “we didn’t even get that far. I mean, Piers was still wearing all of his clothes, and all.”

Chris arched an eyebrow. “Are you seriously trying to sell that to me as a redeeming thing?” The door was open and he nodded at the young officer in acknowledgement. They exchanged a few words, before Chris gestured for the two to get the hell out of the cell, finally. “The car is right outside. Wait for me there.”

Without a word, Leon and Piers both practically fled now that they had the permission to. Somehow the absurdity of the situation struck them as they got outside, and it was Leon who burst out laughing first. Piers only needed a second to join him, and soon enough they were wheezing with their uncontrollable giggles. 

“Well I gotta say,” Leon somehow got out through his laughter, “I think I’m too old for thrilling escapades like that. No public outdoors sex for me anymore.”

“Yeah, I think I’m good, too,” Piers snickered. He felt a ton lighter, the unease and the embarrassment forgotten at least for now, and when he glanced at Leon he couldn’t look away. Leon’s eyes were alight with the amusement, and he was smiling wider than Piers had ever even seen. All of that pulled him in, and he couldn’t help but step closer. 

Piers made his intentions clear by placing a palm onto Leon’s cheek, and when he leaned in for the kiss he was met halfway. Leon even went as far as to spin them around, so that he could press Piers right against the wall, a solid weight against him as they happily got lost in the kiss. 

That is, until Leon was unceremoniously yanked off and dragged away. “ _No_ ,” Chris said definitively, marching towards the car and pulling Leon along by the collar of his shirt. “If you get arrested _again_ I’m leaving you to rot in there.” It was an empty threat, they all knew that. Didn’t stop him from making it.

*

In all honesty, Piers had known that his coworkers were a gossipy bunch, and that the likelihood of his misadventures staying a secret had been practically nonexistent. Nevertheless, it somehow managed to take him by surprise just _how_ curious the guys in his squad were, as the second he stepped into the big conference room he felt all of the eyes on him.

At first he opted to ignore them. He took a seat at the table, flipping through the documents of whatever assignment they were supposed to be discussing today, even though his brains didn’t really process a single word that was written down. Resolutely he stared down, until he simply couldn’t ignore the way he was being gawked at. 

“What?” Piers asked and looked up, both eyebrows raised as he took in the other people in the room. “I know you all heard it already! I got arrested.” It was a little annoying, truth to be told, how everyone apparently thought it was so surprising he’d end up doing something like that. What kind of a goody-two-shoes did everyone think he was? With a huff he went on. “So what? Is it _that_ hard to believe?”

“That’s not…” Torres was the one who found his voice first, even if he trailed off, too. Piers only gave him a stern look, something he hoped said ‘spit it out or let it go’. At least it worked, as Torres went on after glancing at a couple of his friends as if searching for support. “You’re seeing _Kennedy_?”

That now wasn’t what Piers had been expecting and he frowned. “…yes?” He didn’t know why it sounded more like a question than an answer. He was just so confused. 

“How did you manage _that_?” The question – or at least some variant of it – came from multiple directions all at once, and it was like every single pair of eyes in the room was directed at Piers, waiting for him to share some divine knowledge upon them. 

Piers opened his mouth and closed it again, searching for words, and eventually he just settled for a “…I asked him out? Like a normal, regular, sensible person?” He was still so goddamn confused, what the hell. “It’s not rocket science.”

There was a chorus of _wow_ s and _good job_ s, some people even offering high fives as if he deserved to be congratulated on that. And well, Piers supposed, maybe he did. He was very well aware of how lucky he’d gotten. He just hoped that it’d stay that way. There was something even heart-warming about the reaction from the others that Piers was beginning to relax a little, a smile even making its way to his lips, until Harris ruined it with one single question. 

“Did the officer really mistake you for a prostitute?”

Inwardly Piers cursed his tendency to blush so easily into the lowest depths of hell. No matter how much he tried to will it down, none of it worked, and he knew he looked as red as a fire truck. 

Thankfully, he got lucky. It was right at that second that Chris walked into the room, blissfully unaware of what had been going on there, and took control of the situation with a stern “Okay everyone, let’s get started.”

Piers had probably never been happier to hear those words.

*

“I don’t know why we bother paying for the movie,” Leon pointed out as they stumbled out of the movie theater. “I couldn’t even tell you what this one was about.” They were both grinning brightly, even though neither of them had seen even half of the movie.

“Something about a government conspiracy?” Piers hazarded a guess, although he was only like sixty percent sure that he’d gotten that right. This movie must’ve been better than the ones they’d gone to before, though, after all it had kept them entertained almost to the halfway point before they’d gotten distracted. “I’m pretty sure that the red haired woman was a double agent?”

“She wasn’t even _real_ ,” Leon laughed, “I thought they said that she only existed in the main character’s imagination?” He wasn’t really all that bothered, to be honest. He’d had his fun, and was in a really good mood. Easily he caught Piers’ hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. 

“Oh? Maybe,” Piers admitted, a little distracted by the hand in his own, a sort of a goofy smile already spreading on his face. When they’d gone on their first few dates there hadn’t really been _any_ public displays of affection but it had begun to change. Nowadays Leon wasn’t fidgety about something like handholding, but it seemed to come really easily. And that made Piers happy.

Either Leon didn’t notice the way Piers was looking at him so smitten, half in love _at least_ , or then he just chose not to comment on it right now as he only gave him a fond smile and went on about the movie. “I’m telling you, she was completely made up. The affair she had with the main character? Wistful thinking. An imaginary relationship.”

“Yeah, like half the guys in my squad think I’m having.” Piers snorted. Only then he realized what he’d managed to blurt out and automatically he stopped in his tracks, right there in the middle of the park. It was pretty close to where they’d gotten arrested a week and a half earlier, but he didn’t notice that. 

Frowning, Leon turned until he was facing Piers properly, could look him in the eye. “What?”

“It’s fine, I…” Piers tried, not really willing to bring the mood down. They’d been having so much fun, enjoying themselves, and he didn’t want to ruin it. Then again, Leon was looking at him with such genuine worry, looking like he wasn’t going to give in before he got an answer. So Piers relented, caving before he even managed to really fight it, and confessed. “Some of them think you’re way too good for me and that I made this all up.”

Something in Leon’s eyes softened and he shook his head a little, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Then he leaned in, brushing his nose against Piers’ cheek. “Want me to visit you at work?” he suggested with a smirk, amusement dancing in his voice as he shifted closer, brought his arms around Piers’ neck. “It would at least shut up those assholes.”

“You don’t need to,” Piers chuckled, giving the smallest of headshakes. He allowed himself to be backed up against the nearest tree, his hands finding their way to Leon’s hips to keep him close. “They’re just jealous none of them get a piece of _this_ ,” he drawled, and as he spoke he slid a hand from Leon’s hip around him to his ass. He may have even given it a small squeeze, just because he could. 

It drew a sigh from Leon, who in return shifted closer, one of his legs slotting between Piers’ as he leaned in to kiss him. “We can make them even more jealous,” he said as the kiss broke, but didn’t continue as he was more tempted to just kiss Piers again and so he went for it. This time it was even more eager, a touch desperate, and he’d almost forgotten the train of thought when they finally broke for air. 

Leon’s eyes were dark, pupils dilated, his lips a little reddened and glistening after the kiss. He brushed his fingers over Piers’ cheek, the corner of his mouth ticking up in a small smile. “I’ll show them. You’re good enough for _anyone_.” 

He didn’t get the chance to go on, as he was pulled in for another kiss.

*

With a displeased little grunt, Chris snuggled closer to his pillow, trying his best to cling onto the last remains of sleep. He’d been having such a nice dream and he wasn’t ready to let go of it, not just yet, not for… was that the phone ringing? Reluctantly he blinked his eyes open, blearily staring at the digital numbers of the alarm clock and understanding none of it. Somehow he managed to fumble his phone into his hand and hit _answer_ , mumbling an incoherent greeting.

“Chris?” It was Leon’s voice, way too fucking chipper for this time of the night. “Sorry for waking you up. I just… I need you to come pick me up from the station.”

Even through his sleep-muddled mind Chris managed to piece the picture together from that alone, and with a theatrical groan he dropped back into his warm pillows. “Pick _you_ up?” he asked, voice gruff from lack of use. God he was sleepy. 

There was a silent pause, but then Leon chuckled a little, and when he spoke he sounded almost embarrassed. At least. “Well… _us_ ,” he admitted. “I called Claire first but she just laughed at me and hung up, so. You’re our only hope.”

“You need new friends,” Chris mumbled petulantly, “I’m too old for this shit. _You’re_ too old for this shit.”

“What can I say?” Leon answered cheerily, “Date someone younger, it keeps you virile.”

The words made Chris laugh, as much as he’d tried to keep up his grumpy façade and sound even more annoyed than he really felt. “Oh screw you,” he huffed, anyway, as he snuggled into his nest of blankets and wistfully hoped that he could just stay in the warmth instead of going out there to bail out his idiot friends. _Again_. 

Chris had almost fallen back asleep – he was impressively talented at that, thirty seconds and he’d be fast asleep – but then Leon’s hopeful voice woke him up again and startled him back into wakefulness. “You’ll come pick us up?”

“Yeah,” Chris answered immediately, finally heaving himself up from his bed. “Gimme twenty minutes.”


End file.
